transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Mae-Eye
Mother Mae-Eye (マザー・メイアイ, Mazā Mei Ai) is a villainous, manipulative witch and an enemy of the Teen Titans and Team Prime. She is obsessed with being loved so she can trick her "children" into willingly being baked into a giant pie, and the only way her "children" can love her is if they eat her enchanting pie that causes the eaters to think she is a kind, sweet woman (a.k.a. their mother). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Billie Hayes (English), Not Known (Japanese) In her human form, Mae-Eye appears as a bald, plump, rosy-cheeked and stereotypical kindly old woman with blue eyes dressed in a red, white and pink Mrs. Claus-esque outfit (and if one looks closely, she also appears to wear white and pink polka-dotted underwear). In her true form, however, she is actually a three-eyed, ugly, wart-nosed, green-skinned witch with grey hair in pigtails in gritty orange, purple, and black attire with white and black polka-dotted underwear who is capable of growing and shrinking in size. She also wields a wooden spoon that serves as a magic wand in both of her forms. Attributes: Gallery File:Mothernice5xd9.jpg|Mother Mae-Eye in her illusionary disguise. Personality Mae-Eye's outward personality is very sugary and excessively maternal. She is sometimes very strict and overbearing (usually because she feels that her "children" are being disobedient), but mostly comes across as very sweet and motherly despite being one of the Titans and Team Prime's enemies. She tends to treat her victims as immature children; cooking, cleaning, tidying, and doing things for them rather than letting them do things themselves (like tying your shoes, brushing your hair, or cleaning boogers out of one's nose). Her habit of treating her victims like children is at such extremes that she sends them to bed at only 5:00 pm and replaces Robin's weapons with things like rattles, pacifiers, teddy bears and milk bottles. When communicating with her victims, she speaks to them in motherese, i.e. in a manner reminiscent of communicating with a newborn, infant, toddler, or four-year-old, frequently calling them "sweeties," "little ones," "children," and similar terms of endearment (regardless of how old her victims really are) as well as pet nicknames for each of her victims, like "Twinkle Star", "Beastie Boo", "Rae-Rae" , "Robby-Wobby", and "Borgy Bear"; they, likewise, frequently address her as "Mother". She seems to have a habit of pinching her victims' cheeks, as she does this to Raven twice. Mother Mae-Eye also has a habit of dressing her victims in childish outfits, such as a frilly, sunny little girl's dress on a dark and moody person (Raven), and putting a very tight and constricting bunny suit on a person who changes into much fiercer animals (Beast Boy), that reflect the opposite of their normal personalities. However, Mae-Eye's intentions are anything but benign, and despite appearances, her exaggeratedly sweet, maternal attitude is actually a facade. She cares nothing about her "children"; she really wants to feed on their fabricated feelings of affection for her. Therefore, she becomes angered when her victims either come out of the spell on their own or refuse to eat her pies, which deprives her of her nourishment, like how a vampire will grow weak if he/she doesn't have fresh blood to feed on. Relationships Friends/Allies *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Mumbo Jumbo Family Neutral *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Jinx **Mammoth **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. Rivals Enemies *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Powers & Abilites Mother Mae-Eye has very powerful magical abilities that enable her to manipulate reality as she sees fit. Among her primarily used magical abilities are mind control (which uses her pies as a focus), the adoption of the illusionary appearance of a kind-looking obese woman, and enchanting pastry with any desired magical effect, such as animating gingerbread men as her minions. Mother also has superhuman strength, as she easily defeated the H.I.V.E. Five with one blow each, using only her purse. Mother Mae-Eye is essentially an emotional vampire who sustains herself by absorbing the feelings of affection from her victims, first gradually, then in one stroke as she bakes them up in pie under the guise of tucking them into bed and putting them to sleep. Her mind control powers are keyed solely toward that purpose. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Mother Mae-Eye *Titans Together Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Witches Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Magic